


fill up your lungs with us

by sterydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Multi, Polyamory, this is really just mcmartinski fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterydia/pseuds/sterydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Newsflash Lydia, you are kinda having a threesome with us.” He said, smirking up at her. Stiles nodded helpfully, and she wondered why she put up with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fill up your lungs with us

**Author's Note:**

> So while I have finished my very first Teen Wolf fic, it's not time to post that one yet, so have this! It's dedicated to all of the McMartinski shippers on Tumblr, you guys are amazing ❤  
> Title comes from "Lungs" by Chvrches and it's unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.  
> also, it has come to my attention that the timeline is probably inaccurate, as it should already be winter...ooops...

When the text that she’d been reading, the same section for over twenty minutes, apparently, started to blur for the fourth time, Lydia knew it was time to call it a night. It was after three, and she had an early Anthropology class at eight. Not once since she’d arrived at NYU had she thought of skipping a class, but she was considering it now. Capping her highlighter, she tucked it into her book and snapped it shut, rubbing at her eyes tiredly.  
  
She had no roommate to worry about keeping up with her all night studying, having lucked out in that department. As a freshman it was unheard of, but it was more like Natalie Martin had donated enough money to pull a few strings simply because her daughter was constantly entangled in the supernatural and part of a werewolf pack. It was a lot easier than having to explain to a stranger why people would be coming and going, or why Lydia would scream out of nowhere sometimes.  
  
Rolling her head from side to side, she let out a content sigh when her neck cracked, and then got up from her desk chair. In between her shoulder blades ached, and her bed was calling her name. The sudden knock on her door came as a surprise. She hesitated in the middle of her room, waiting to see if it was maybe someone who was knocking on the wrong door. But then the person knocked again, louder this time. She walked closer to the door, her bare feet silent on her floor, and her fingers curled around the handle of the baseball bat that leaned against her desk. Lydia lifted the bat and held it against her leg as she opened the door.  
  
“Hey Lyds,” Stiles Stilinski was standing in the hallway, and her mouth gaped open as she stared at him. It had been five months since she’d left Beacon Hills to travel all the way across the country to go to school, but Stiles hadn’t changed at all in those months. He was still her Stiles, and tears welled in her eyes. That seemed to wipe the smile right off of his face. “Ah hell, did I break you?”  
  
Lydia let the bat clatter to the floor and she flung herself into his arms. They stumbled back a few steps, but he caught her, hands curling around her legs and lifting her off of her feet. Right there in the middle of the hallway at three in the morning, he spun her around like they were in a scene in a Nicholas Sparks movie. Lydia honestly couldn’t give a damn about the people standing at the end of the hall, looking at them like they were insane. She buried her face in his neck and inhaled his familiar scent, as familiar as afternoons spent in his bed back home, and let him carry her back into her room.  
  
“Not that I’m not incredibly happy to see you, what are you doing here?” She asked, and he set her back on her feet. His eyes scanned the room, taking in all of the things that she had acquired over the past few months, things that he had only seen in grainy Skype videos.  
  
He shrugged innocently, rocking back on his heels and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. She narrowed her eyes, waiting for an actual answer because she knew him better than that.  
  
“We just missed you, Lydia. Does it need to be a supernatural emergency for us to come see you?” He asked, the start of a pout forming on his mouth. She rolled her eyes, before pushing up on her toes and brushing her lips across his.  
  
She pulled back. “Wait, we?”  
  
“Scotty’s parking the car.” Stiles explained, and Lydia smiled as she went over to the door and pulled it back open.  
  
Of course Stiles wouldn’t come alone, and her smile only brightened when she saw Scott coming down the hall, a duffel slung over his shoulder. He looked tired, he was probably the one to drive from the airport, but as soon as he saw her he gave her that same easy grin he wore all last summer. Lydia gave him the same treatment she gave Stiles, only Scott had werewolf strength on his side and he caught her with one arm as she pounced on him, wrapping herself around him and kissing him right there in the middle of the hallway. The door to the room across the hall from her room opened, and the two girls that lived there looked out in interest. The three of them must have made an interesting sight; Stiles standing in Lydia’s doorway watching Scott and Lydia with a fond smile on his face as Scott carried Lydia into the room.  
  
Stiles winked at them. “Don’t worry, we won’t be too loud.” He said before pushing the door shut.  
  
“Now I’m sure that they think I’m going to have a threesome with the two of you.” Lydia mumbled as Scott dropped her at the end of her bed. He set down the bag and then flung himself down on the bed beside her. She realized that the three of them would just barely fit on the double mattress.  
  
“Newsflash Lydia, you are kinda having a threesome with us.” He said, smirking up at her. Stiles nodded helpfully, and she wondered why she put up with them.  
  
“Well, as fun as it would be to explain the definition of polyamory—or lycanthropy—to my floor, I think I’ll pass,” Stiles was looking at her funny, and she frowned. “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
  
“Your pajamas.” He said, gesturing. Scott lifted his head to look at what she was wearing; one of Scott’s black t-shirts and a pair of boxers that had the Batman logo all over them that she’d stolen from Stiles. _Definitely_ not Lydia Martin’s usual jammies back home, and that showed by the looks they were giving her.  
  
She wanted to dignify that with a witty retort about all girls being allowed to steal their boyfriend’s clothes, but instead she yawned so wide her jaw nearly cracked.  
  
Scott twisted around on her bed and looked at her clock. “It’s really late. Don’t you have a class in the morning?”  
  
“In about five hours.” Lydia said, rubbing at her eyes again.  
  
“Well, we’re here for the week, so let’s get some sleep and we’ll go for breakfast after you’re done with your class if you’re free.” Stiles suggested. After her eight AM class, she was free until two, and she told them as much.  
  
The boys headed off to the bathroom while Lydia unmade her bed and repacked her bag for the morning. She set her alarm for twenty minutes earlier than usual, so she would have time to get coffee before class. She was going to need it. When Stiles and Scott came back from the bathroom, they stripped down to their boxers, laughing about a group of girls they’d passed on their way to the bathroom who’d been staring at them. Lydia smiled warmly as she watched them from the middle of the bed, wondering exactly how she managed to get so lucky.  
  
“I don’t have to be a werewolf to know what you’re thinking. And if you wanna make that class in the morning, rethink that thought.” Stiles said as he crawled into the bed on her left side. Scott got in on her right, and when she turned off the lamp, his eyes glowed red for a moment.  
  
“Plenty of time for that later.” Scott chuckled into her neck, wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing his face into her hair. On her other side, Stiles slid down until his head was on the pillow and he slid one of his legs between hers, foot tangling with Scott’s.  
  
“If I fall out of this bed, I’m taking you all with me.” Stiles mumbled sleepily. Scott huffed out a laugh, reaching out and grabbing Stiles’ wrist, pulling it across Lydia and tangling their fingers together. Lydia smiled as she tucked her head against Stiles’ chest.  
  
She didn’t know how she’d gone five months without this. She wanted to ask how the rest of the pack was, how Kira and Malia were doing on their vacation in Tokyo and when Derek and Braeden were getting back from South Africa with Cora and Isaac. But that would have to wait until morning. Until then, she focused on the rhythm of Scott’s heartbeat against her back and Stiles rubbing his cheek against her hair, closing her eyes and feeling sleep take her.  
  
-  
  
Lydia was so reluctant to get up when her alarm went off, but she pulled herself out of the tangle of limbs and went over to her closet. She grabbed her robe and shower basket, heading to the bathrooms to take the quickest shower of her life. When she got back to the room, she saw that Scott had rolled into her spot, spooning up against Stiles’ back while Stiles was drooling a little on her pillow.  
  
She’d mastered the art of getting ready in a hurry while she was in high school, getting dressed and doing her hair and makeup in record time. Sitting down on the edge of the mattress, she put on her heels and then scooted up the bed and nudged Scott’s arm.  
  
“I gotta go, I’ll see you in an hour.” She said when he finally blinked awake. Beside him, Stiles let out a loud snore.  
  
“Mmkay.” Scott mumbled sleepily, before gesturing for to come closer. His hand caught the back of her neck and pulled her in, kissing her softly before rubbing the tip of his nose against hers. She smiled, leaning over to kiss Stiles on the cheek before grabbing her bag, her purse and her keys.  
  
It wasn’t a long walk to the building where her Anthropology class was held, and after she got her coffee she still had a few minutes to spare as she walked inside and headed towards the lecture room. She didn’t really care about class though, she was only thinking about what she, Scott and Stiles would do while she had them for the week. There were so many places to take them, so much to see and do. Then again, she wasn’t exactly against spending the week hold up in her room, only leaving long enough to go to class. She could imagine what the boys would be up to while she was gone, and it made her blush.  
  
“Okay, judging by the look on your face, you know about class too?” Lydia looked up at Gigi, the girl who she’d been sitting next to ever since class began. They’d become good friends and they often studied together. They weren’t good enough friends to tell her about her two boyfriends or the fact that one of them was a werewolf, but Gigi knew there was someone.  
  
“What about class? I’m not late, am I? I swore I was making good time this morning.” She sulked as she fell into step with the tattooed girl with the purple streaks in her hair. Gigi smiled widely and gestured to the sign that was taped on the doors.  
  
_Class cancelled for today. See you next week!_  
  
“Oh my God, yes!” Lydia said happily, and a little too loud. Other students looking at the sign immediately turned their attention to her. She cleared her throat and sipped her coffee.  
  
Gigi grinned. “I’ll take that as you’ve got something better to be doing?”  
  
“You could say that. Why don’t we meet up next week before class? Get coffee.” Lydia suggested. Gigi saluted her.  
  
“Sounds like a plan. Have fun.” She said with a wink, before heading off down the hall.  
  
Lydia almost sent a text to the boys, but she decided against it. She practically skipped back to the dorms, letting herself into the room and finding that they were both still fast asleep. She planned on picking on Scott later for not being more alert and sensing that she was coming back. Instead she changed back into Scott’s t-shirt and crawled onto the bed. She was halfway up it when Stiles jerked awake.  
  
“Hmmm, I thought you had class.” He murmured as Scott’s eyes opened and he shifted over to make room for her again.  
  
She fit herself into that warm spot, snuggling up to Scott’s chest as Stiles plastered himself to her back. “Class was cancelled. Set your alarm for an hour from now.”  
  
Lydia snickered against Scott’s chest as Stiles grumbled and complained but set the alarm like she asked, before molding himself back against her. She was glad that it was nearly winter, and her room already had a chill to it, because being stuck between a werewolf and boy who put off body heat like a furnace wasn’t comfortable in the summer. She tugged the sheet up over them, pulling Stiles’ arm around her and tucking her arms between herself and Scott.  
  
She didn’t even care they slept through the alarm.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first step into writing a poly ship in a while :) All feedback is welcomed!  
> and yep, there might be more...possibly how they got together...
> 
> I'm [sterydia](http://sterydia.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
